


Snapshots

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's hobby has always been taking pictures and now his favorite subject is Jason.<br/>--------<br/>Day Four of JayTim Week 2016: Photography</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

“What are you doing?”

“Hold still.”

“Timmers-”

“It will only take a second.” The camera Tim was holding made a loud shutter sound every time he took a picture. “Done.”

While Tim was too busy scrolling through the newest pictures he had taken to pay attention, Jason decided to take advantage of his preoccupation and pin Tim to the bed. His smaller body bounced slightly off the bed because of the force and made some of the air leave his lungs. In response, Tim punched Jason firmly on the shoulder with the hand no holding his camera tightly to his chest. Jason laughed at the indignant look on Tim’s face, then leaned down to capture his lips in a searing kiss that left them both a little breathless.

“How’d they turn out?”

Tim hummed noncommittally and flipped the camera around so Jason could see the picture of him lying on their bed shirtless with his head resting on his crossed arms. “Not the best. I’ll have to take some more later.”

“Haven’t you gotten tired of taking pictures of me yet?”

“No. You’re a good subject. I’d never get tired of taking pictures of you.”

“I think you’re a little biased, Timmy. I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind you taking pictures of them, except Damian. He’d probably destroy your camera if you even tried to take a picture of him.”

“I don’t want to take pictures of anyone else.” Soft lips pressed against Jason’s and battle worn hands slipped into his hair. “I like taking pictures of you. Plus, it’s just a hobby.”

“If you wanted, it could be more than a hobby. You’re really good at it.”

“I don’t want it to be more than a hobby. I like running the company and I like being Red Robin and I like that photography is just a hobby for me. It gives me something relaxing to do during my free time.”

“As long as that’s what you want. I just want you to be happy.”

“And I am happy. I’m incredibly happy.”

A large hand grabbed the camera off the bed, then angled it so Tim’s face was lined up perfectly in the middle of the frame. “Smile.”

“Come on, Jay. I don’t want my picture taken. My hair looks awful and these stitches are horrid.”

“Liar. You look beautiful. Give me a smile, dollface.”

“Dollface?” A bubbly laugh broke through Tim’s lips and left him smiling brightly up at Jason without him meaning to.

“Perfect. I’ll need to get a copy of this printed out so I can have your picture in my wallet like a real smitten gentleman.”

“You’d need to be a gentleman first.”

“I’ll show you just how gentlemanly I can be!”

“Don’t you dare!”

Tim wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist so he could flip their positions, but Jason dropped his entire weight down before he could. Ten fingers were suddenly attacking both of Tim’s sides causing him to squirm in an attempt to get away from the onslaught. He bucked his hips up several times to try to get Jason off him, but their bed didn’t provide him the firm surface he needed to pull off the move. Tears started to slowly pour down his cheeks as he continued to laugh because of Jason’s ruthless tickling.

“Surrender.”

“This is not gentlemanly.”

“Surrender.”

“Fine! I surrender. Now get off me, you lug.”

“That’s rude, Timbers.” The elbow Tim sent into Jason’s side made the other man flinch in discomfort that Tim kissed away. “I suppose I deserved that one.”

“You know I hate it when you do that.”

“I do it out of love.”

“Such a liar.”

“I’d never lie to you.”

Tim hummed in response and grabbed the camera that had somehow managed to stay on the bed the entire time. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese!”

* * *

 

Damian glared at the laptop Tim was working on like he might be able to use magical telepathic powers to make it explode or blink out of existence. The other male didn’t even bat an eyelash at his companion’s intense stare, he just kept on typing up the report he had been working on for the past hour and a half. The sound of keys clicking filled the otherwise noiseless small room and seemed to make Damian’s eye twitch with every new stroke. Finally, the young boy let out an exaggerated huff and dropped down next to Tim on the couch with the other’s phone in his hand.

Tim spared a momentary glance at the device, but didn’t make a move to take it back or yell at Damian for taking it. His eyes slid back to the laptop so he could continue working on his report instead of dealing with his brother. A firm nudge knocked both of Tim’s hands away from the keyboard and had him letting out an aggravated sigh. He turned his full attention to Damian and waited for the boy to say whatever it was he thought Tim needed to know.

“Todd called your phone.”

Tim raised his eyebrow questioningly at Damian and took the phone out of his hand so he could call Jason back. “Thanks. Was that all?”

“Did you take that picture?”

“Which one?”

“The one of Todd obviously.” The eye roll Damian used to punctuate his statement had Tim fighting back a snarky comment in return.

“Yes. Why?”

“No reason.”

“Whatever you say. If that’s really all-”

“Could you teach me?”

“Teach you what?”

The phone was snatched back out of Tim’s hand and Damian tapped on the screen a few times before turning the screen towards Tim. “How to do that! Father thinks I need a hobby.”

“Well if you’re interested in photography, I’m sure Bruce would be more than willing to pay someone to teach you. I just do that for fun. I’m not at all qualified to teach someone else how to do it.”

“You will be an adequate teacher.”

“I’m really not qualified. I just do photography for fun.”

“I do not want a qualified teacher.” There was something about Damian’s tone of voice that had him looking at the young boy instead of the pictures his nimble fingers were swiftly flicking through. “This is what I want to learn how to do.”

“Okay. If that’s what you really want, we can work out a schedule. Look, I know we don’t exactly get along, but you can talk to me about anything or ask me questions. I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“There’s no reason to talk.”

“Are you sure? I’ve got the time.”

Damian crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall like it had personally offended him for a few minutes before he finally talked. “Colin’s birthday is in a few weeks and I wanted to do something special for him.”

“Any particular reason why?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“You don’t have to tell me, but you know it’s perfectly normal to have a crush, right? We might bug you about it, but it’s completely normal. There’s no need to be embarrassed about it.”

“Shut up.” The scowl that had been directed at the wall was turned to Tim for a split second before Damian looked away again. “How did you know Todd was interested in you?”

“Well he would flirt with me and he wanted to start spending more time together just the two of us. We started going out more to dinner or breakfast after patrol and we talked more about personal things. The thing is Jason isn’t Colin and you aren’t me. It’ll be different for you two.”

“So how am I supposed to know?”

“Not everybody does know. Sometimes you just have to take a chance.”

“If he doesn’t feel the same way, that would ruin our friendship. There must be a better solution.”

A small smile played on Tim’s lips as he looked at the legitimate concern etched all over Damian’s normally stoic face. “You just have to decide whether it’s worth the risk.”

The sound of the door to the study opening had both males turning to see who had come into the room. Standing in the doorway was Jason with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a relieved expression on his face. He was across the room in a couple of strides so he could lean over the back of the couch where Tim was sitting. His lips pressed against Tim’s forehead, then he leaned over to affectionately ruffle Damian’s hair much to the boy’s chagrin.

“I’ve been calling you all afternoon.”

“Sorry. Didn’t have my phone on me.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad I managed to find you. I’ve got to go to Prague for a case with Roy and Kori. We’re leaving in,” Jason glanced down at his wristwatch for the time, then looked back up at Tim. “thirty minutes. We’ll be gone for about two weeks. I’m not sure how much contact we’ll have so don’t worry if I’m not in touch.”

“Okay. Be careful.”

“I’ve got plenty of backup. No need to worry. You need to stay out of trouble, Timmers.”

“Promise. See you in a couple of weeks.”

“Love you.”

Tim tipped his head further back so Jason could lean comfortably over him and give him a proper kiss on the lips. “Love you, too.”

A large hand ruffled Damian’s hair one more time before Jason left the room with a soft click of the door shutting behind him. Worry ran through Tim like it always did whenever Jason had to go away for a mission, but he quickly pushed it all down. Jason was more than capable of taking care of himself and he had two people he trusted with his life backing him up. Since there was no reason for him to worry, Tim turned his attention back to Damian who was watching him intently.

“You’ll find that someday. I need to go into the office to get some work done. Just text me whenever you want to learn and I’ll let you know whether I’m free or not.”

* * *

 

The muscles in Jason’s back flexed and relaxed pleasantly as he went about making something that Tim couldn’t see on the stove. Everything about him screamed perfectly relaxed, from his lack of shirt to the ratty, old sweatpants to the sockless feet. He was humming something that sounded suspiciously like Don’t Fear the Reaper under his breath, while his foot tapped out the rhythm on the floor. There was something so domestic about that whole thing that Tim couldn’t resist the urge to go grab his camera from their bedroom.

In his opinion, the picture turned out absolutely perfect. The light was hitting Jason just right so his hair had a nice shine and his tanned skin had a healthy glow to it. Just from one look at it, Tim could tell it would be his new favorite and would more than likely end up as his new laptop background. He was just going to put his camera away when a large hand snatched it out of his grasp and made sure it was well out of his reach so he couldn’t take it back.

“Nice. We’ll have to add it to the collection.”

“What collection?”

A huge grin broke out on Jason’s face as he set the camera carefully down on the table and gently pulled Tim from his chair. “This was supposed to be your birthday present, but I might as well give it to you now. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Don’t you dare take it back now. You know it’ll drive me crazy until I know.”

“Come on then.”

Jason spun Tim around and covered his eyes with his rough hands so all Tim could see was the small patches of light that slipped through the slight space between his fingers. Instinctively, Tim reached up to grab a hold of Jason’s wrists so he had something solid to hold on to in case he started to fall. Hot breath ghosted past his ear as Jason chuckled at the automatic response and a foot nudged him carefully forward. Each step was taken carefully without any slipups or miss steps on either of their parts.

“Ready?”

“I think so?”

“Don’t sound too excited.”

The hands covering Tim’s eyes dropped away leaving him staring at a wall full of the pictures that he had taken. Most of them only had Jason in them, but a few had other members of their little family and the one Jason had taken of him all those months ago was up there as well. He was so shocked to see all the pictures, everything else around him seemed to fade away while he was overcome with emotion. When he finally got a hold of himself enough to come back to earth, he immediately turned around and pulled Jason into a passionate kiss.

“Guess that means you like it?”

“Like it? I love it.” Tim stood on his tiptoes so he could give Jason another long kiss that he hoped conveyed just how much he appreciated the gift. “No one has ever done anything so incredible and thoughtful for me before. It’s absolutely amazing. Thank you.”

“You can call it a hobby all you want, but I know how much you love doing this and all your work needs to be put on display. Hopefully, I didn’t miss any of your favorites.”

“No. It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you love it. Now I need to figure out what I’m getting you for your birthday since I ruined the surprise.”

“This is more than enough. I don’t need anything else.”

“Too bad. I can spoil you if I want to, dollface.”

With a roll of his eyes, Tim spun back around so he could look at the wall of photos Jason had done for him again. “There’s so much space left.”

“I didn’t want to fill it all up. I figured you’d take more pictures that you’d want to put up so I left some space and bought some extra frames so we can put them up right away.”

“Can we put the new one in now?”

“Why would I show this to you if I didn’t want you to?”

“You’re the best.”

“Don’t forget that the next time we have a fight.”

“I would never.”

* * *

 

The warm body pressed against Tim’s back had him feeling pleasantly cozy and made the pain in his injured leg feel more like an annoying ache. Occasionally, Jason left quick kisses against his neck that had him attempting to snuggling further into the chest he was already completely pressed into. Somehow he managed to keep his attention on the set of pictures he was going through so he could clear up space on his camera. Every so often Jason would make a comment about one of the pictures or try to steal Tim’s attention away from what he was trying to do.

“Keep that one.”

“No. I look terrible in it.”

“Impossible. You always look gorgeous.”

Tim tried to lean forward out of Jason’s reach so he couldn’t take the camera from him, but the solid arm around his abdomen kept him pinned to Jason’s chest. “Stop it. This is an awful picture. I’m going to delete it.”

“I like it.”

“Why?”

“Because it has you in it.”

“That’s not a good reason.”

“Because you’re in it and you look beautiful and confident and carefree.” Every adjective was punctuated with an opened mouth kissed to the sensitive spots on Tim’s exposed neck. “Don’t delete it.”

“You’re not playing fair. That’s dirty.”

“You knew when we started going out that I play dirty and I don’t hear you complaining.”

Without thinking, Tim reached one of his hands back and fisted it into the silky strands of Jason’s hair. “Nothing to complain about.”

“Shouldn’t you get back to cleaning out your camera.”

“Stop distracting me and I will.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I’ll never get this done if you keep doing that.”

“Then take a break. Finish later.”

“I need to get this done now. Damian is coming over later to practice.”

“Fine, but only because the little brat will complain endlessly if you’re not ready to go because of me.” Jason settled his body back down into the couch and was about to move his attention back to the movie playing in the background when Tim turned the camera around. “What are you doing, Timbers?”

“Taking a picture.”

“That camera’s a little big to be taking a selfie with, don’t you think?”

“Shut up. We don’t have enough pictures of just the two of us. This is a perfect time to get one.”

“After you ruined my hair?”

“I’m sure your hair looks fine. Plus, mine’s a mess too so we’ll be matching.”

“I think you’re underestimating how cute you look with bedhead.”

Tim lightly pinched Jason’s thigh, then brought his hand back to the camera so he could angle the shot just right. “Now smile.”

“I’ve got a better idea.”

A pair of lips pressed against Tim’s cheek and the hand that had been wrapped around his abdomen moved to tickle his side. Tim was helpless to stop the laugh that burst out of his throat and he nearly dropped the camera in surprise. The only thing that kept his camera from falling to the ground was Jason’s free hand coming up to hold it. He could barely make out the sound of the shutter clicking over his own laughter and felt the camera being lowered.

“Let’s see how this turned out.” Jason flipped the camera around and clicked to the photo album so they could see the picture. “We need to get this one framed.”

“Definitely, but I think this is one for the nightstand and maybe a copy for my desk.”

“Roy and Kori are going to have a field day with this one.”

“They’ll think it’s cute.”

“That’s the problem. It’s a good thing I love you or it’d be more embarrassed.”

Tim turned his head to the side so he could give Jason a slow, loving kiss that left him smiling happily at Jason. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting into the last few days of JayTim Week and I've got to say this has been a lot of fun. I'm super excited to start working on tomorrow's fic. It should be a lot of fun to do. As always, if you have any questions you can leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter). Until tomorrow!


End file.
